Complexity of a Genius
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: If Fuji hadn't met Tezuka, perhaps he would be a whole lot like his revered Buchou... only more frank and vocal of his thoughts. Rated "K ", because the statements may cause undue nasal-bleeding, and is suggested to have a box of tissue at hand before proceeding. (You have been warned, dear readers, this is my first attempt at the genre of "serious comedy"... please guide me well)


TF FanFiction 1.33  
Complexity of a Genius

O( 3 )O Waaahh~ I'm getting all sappy and emotional because of the rainy season, and I can't take all the "rainy days and Monday's always gets me down" drama anymore! So then I got myself up for another project... but this turned out to be a little too Fuji-centric than my usual TeFu. -.-" But I'm sure that the perfect pairing still exist if you read between the lines...

Anyways, this is just my thought... Perhaps Fuji-sama would be a lot like Tezuka-sama - serious, quiet, but more vocally and facially expressive, maybe - should there have not been a trigger for him to change. O-O That's the concept behind this project, and here's my take on this "very serious" issue.

I'll be under your guidance once more, dear readers. I hope you enjoy this project, as I did it to lift up my own "sappy-ness" XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If only...

"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0 "0"

TF FanFiction 1.33 genius  
Complexity of a Genius

_Things aren't the way they were before_  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
_Not that you knew me back then_  
_But it all comes back to me..._

_... In the end, it doesn't even matter..._

_ ~ "In the End" by Linkin Park ~_

Truth be told, a genius' life is not one as bright and easy as seen of the surface. All the recognitions and spotlights are all just titles printed on papers and ribbons. And such is also the life of a certain Tensai.

Fuji Syuusuke, the pride of the Fuji family, an esteemed and thoroughly versed all-arounder, and a well-recognized Tensai for his unwavering excellence and wits on vast endeavored fields of physiques, sciences, literature and arts, was not one who grew up in leisure and freedom. Unknown to many, he had a whole lot different persona in his younger days, prioritizing frankness over vagueness and sharp gazes over smiles. And though his angelic face with closed eyes that conceals all his emotions and disarming smile that thoroughly guards his privacy appeared pleasant, it only serves to cover a bloody past... a track-record of unconscious bodies pooled on his feet... and of solitude a very select few could ever fathom...

From the day he was born, it was realized that he was completely unique from all the other heaven-sent cherubim. No, there was nothing unusual with the pregnancy. His mother's contractions were excruciating but less frequent than those mothers who're near labor. His father had also come back to Japan, as excited as his eldest child, Yumiko, to bear witness to the birth of his first son. But then, some complications occured, that left doctors with no other options than to perform a cesarean procedure to save the baby's life - Syuusuke's life. Yet that almost four hours of delicate operation - of course, panic and anxiousness were inevitable back then - wasn't the highlight of the event, nor was the actually birth... But the first sound Syuusuke echoed throughout that dimly lit delivery room...

"JE SUIS VIVANT~!_ (I AM ALIVE~!)_" the tiny baby boy declared triumphantly in his high-pitched perfect French accent. -_-*

There followed complete silence afterwards - dumbfounded that the baby not only did not cry, but peeked through his sharp cerulean eyes in eloquent greetings to life - AND VOCALLY IN FRENCH! The obstetrician had a major nose-bleed after the event gradually sank-in, while most of the assisting doctors and nursed already fainted (thankfully done so after the baby was safely secured on the baby trolley ( 3 )~*). His father unconsciously fell down the floor in major shock, with his cute daughter trying to shake some sense into him. =.="

And his mother?

His mother, who was still a bit drowsy and breathless, just smiled in her conscious dream, as she caressed Syuusuke's cheeks, lulling him to sleep. "You are a miracle, my dear angel." :3

Days, months, and years passed, and it was apparent that Syuusuke was different from other boys his age. He was energetic and playful like the rest, but often preferred to be in his own little eccentric wonderland, doing whatever his prodigious little mind decides to concoct.

"Syuusuke, look at this mess you've made!" the young mother mildly rebuked. It was one such afternoon when Yoshiko caught her son in the middle of their 'VERY MESSY (as in papers and what other art materials ever invented scattered and strew everywhere)' living room, building a miniature version of their home with complex origami's. And despite being elated with her little genius' feat, she couldn't help but sigh at the consequences. "Why are you being such a naughty little boy?"

Syuusuke, with his bright sparkling blues open and challenging grin, responded calmly, as if nothing's amiss and everything is just dandy, "dearest mother, intransigence is just the normal concurrence for us juveniles." =}

Yoshiko's jaws dropped due to shock that her very young child of three years old knowing such deep terminologies... but just for a second though, as she quickly reminded herself that she better get used to her Syuusuke's intellect - the sooner the better. And not one to back out from a challenge, she pursued, "are you trying to charm me, child?" she asked, her jades glinting in checkmate, "but your words don't perturbed me."

"Mou~!" Syuusuke whined, dropping whatever piece his god-sent hands was busily tinkering with a while ago, and eyed his mother with a cute little frown, "that's being unfair!"

This childish reaction inevitably brought Yoshiko to chuckle and pave her way towards her sulking cherub. She took her child into her loving embraced, and console Syuusuke's emotional boo-boo. Yoshiko cuddled her son, kissed his adorably flushed cheeks, and said, "I'm sure you will be somebody special when you grow up, Syuusuke." ~_~

This became the usual event in the Fuji household... Although the comical fainting-spells and gushing nosebleed caused by Syuusuke's insightful opinions are still very much inevitable, things were as normal as they can be. And as any normal son admires their dad, Syuusuke also bore the highest respect for his father.

His father, Jaime, is of mixed nationality, and often times share ideals, experiences, and stories with the young Tensai, at times, even going into arguments and discussion on anything they deem fit. It was really engaging, and aided a lot in Syuusuke's character-building. The boy especially enjoyed spending time with his father, be it in his study, workshop, exercise, but more so in their quality fun-time with just them two.

One sunny Sunday, their family went to have picnic in the park. The place was swarmed with joyous merriment and exploding laughters, yet all the little genius had in mind was having fun kite-flying with his father. Of course he also thought of playing with his adorable baby brother, Yuuta, but the kid was such a 'momma's boy' back then, and just refused to leave Yoshiko's side, and so Syuusuke just opted to share this joyous moment with his father.

After the two men assembled the kite, Syuusuke tried to make the aerial toy float into mid-air... once... twice... trice... Even tried it with Jaime's help, but still to no avail. After their forth attempt failed, Syuusuke suddenly slumps to the ground.

Thinking that his son was disappointed and was about to cry, his doting father knelt beside his son and placed a comforting hand over the young lad's shoulder. "Don't worry, Syuusuke, we can make this kite fly if we try again. What do you say?"

Syuusuke's head still remained lowered for a second, twirling and flipping the kite over in his hands, and gave a quiet but insightful answer. "No, it is not possible with this erroneous contraption of an stringed-wind-glider of a toy."

Jaime blinked a couple of times, then realized that his son was not saddened nor giving-up - even if the boy does seem disappointed - and was actually studying the details of the kite in his possession. This puzzled the father, and just had this urge to ask, "how, then, we can make this kite fly, son?

Syuusuke looked up from his hands, as his eyes showed wisdom far beyond his years, and faced his father with professional confidence. "By the manner of scrutinizing the frail aerodynamic design of this supposed heavier-than-air-glider-stringed toy," he explained while holding the kite spread wide between his hands in demonstration, "I strongly suggest that we come-up with a symmetrical airfoil that will produce a greater amount of lift, in accordance to the accredited standards of the NACA or National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics."

That was enough said, and that day ended with a splurge of blood streaming through the field, painting the greens red, from the nose and ears of on-lookers' and eaves-droppers', which undoubtedly resulted from overdriving their 'average' brains cells with such 'simple' logic. XD

It wasn't that he is entertained with hurting people... He isn't. The truth is, Syuusuke is a very caring and affectionate child, especially when it comes to his one-year younger baby brother, Yuuta. And even if it doesn't seem to be the case in present time, the brothers are actually tightly-knit together when they were younger. They do all kinds of things together... even taking a bath! O.O=

"WAAAAAHH!" bawled Yuuta at the top of his lungs, making their panicking mother and elder sister come running into the bathroom, not the least bothering about the neglected fact that both boys were drenched naked inside their huge bathtub. (a/n: Kyaaaaahh~! My 'innocent' eyes! *o*)

"Syuusuke! Yuuta! What happened?" asked Yoshiko, as she rushed towards towards the boys. That's when she finally noticing the huge bump on the younger crying boy's head, and immediately fussed the necessities without waiting for an answer.

Syuusuke remained unmoved inside the tub, though keeping a keen eye on how him mother took Yuuta out of the tub, Yumiko draping a huge fluffy towel over him, and cooing the boy to stop crying.

As Yoshiko left the bathroom to get Yuuta clothed and an icepack for his bump, Yumiko chose to remain behind and question the middle Fuji. "Syuusuke, what exactly happened here? What did you do to Yuuta?"

Syuusuke eyed his sister incredulously. How dare she suspect him of such treachery when he adores his baby brother so faithfully. "I am innocent from such blatant accusatory lie, so spare me this baseless trial. But if you must insist on a reason, so I must defend my honor by providing you a simple one, née-san," Syuusuke armed himself, his anger and hurt concealed by the lack of expression on his face. Reaching for his own towel, and draping in over himself, the little genius left the warmth in the tub, all the while not releasing his glare from his sister's caramel orbs. "Compromising safety with useless aesthetics, the not-so-well engineered architectural design of our bathroom plumbing fixture affected the Yuuta's cranium with a slight boil at the right temple near the auditory organ."

After giving his sworn statement, Syuusuke quickly left his stunned sister alone for his own room... and maybe check on Yuuta after he is decent. The Tensai did just that after cooling his head, and everything seem to have calmed down back to normality... But when Yoshiko returned to the bathroom to clean up the mess, she found Yumiko ghostly pale and having a profuse nasal-bleeding, and rocking herself at the far end corner. x_x

Even at a young age he knew words are very powerful, more so for one labelled as a genius. Syuusuke's thoughts and words were duly noted and highly sought for, but beyond these words were just the straightforward honesty... lies, even white lies, were never an option as much as possible. But no matter how his words affects others or how it boggles himself, he always believed that the truth shall set us free...

Being around a genius makes one strive harder to cope-up with the former, this much is true between the Fuji siblings. And even if it was getting a tad harder to assert one's authority as the eldest of them three offsprings, Yumiko knew that she had to compete with her everything just to be a match to her younger brother - intellect and ability-wise, especially with the household and kitchen mantle. So, when Yumiko first tried her talent in the kitchen, there were a lot of excitement and anticipation for her cooking.

Yoshiko is a great cook, and the daughter was always watching and helping her, thus, it is well-assumed that she is learnt and well-versed with the all the secrets and technicalities... And, true enough, the side-dishes and toppings were nicely done and tasted just perfect! One problem had risen, though... the rice got burnt... =w= And when Jaime asked 'how was it that she got the rice in that brownish state', she took it as a chance take Syuusuke's word-full competence as her own.

"Heavy fire that exerted by the stimulus affects the best conductor of heat, which is steel, causing the 'oriza sativa', which is the scientific name of rice, to change its state of color, smell, as well as, taste." Yumiko explained the situation with as diligence she could muster, earning her a fountain of nose-bleed from the rest of the family member, yet her eyes remain focused on her younger brother, sharp with a hidden smirk.

But Syuusuke, who was completely undaunted by her exhibition, merely looked straight at her, shook his head and 'tsk'-ed. "In ley men's terms, née-san didn't apply her knowledge about heat conductors and left the rice to burn."

With just that one-liner, their parents and Yuuta fainted from not knowing really what to do with these two very bright young minds. While on the cempeting side of the table, Yumiko flushed carnations in embarrassment at being being caught red-handed, but no sooner resorted to the quickest revenge at hand... She unhesitatingly slapped the back of Syuusuke's head (a/n: PENDONG! XD) in annoyance, sending the boy to see stars in a matter of seconds. *~*

Since then, the two elder siblings kept competing with each other, though done more subtly to avoid scrutiny from their parent, especially after Jaime flew to Singapore and France on business-related trips. The rivalry brewed to their daily activities, though always done so with affectionate and in constructive ways.

Month passed and Jaime was soon reunited with his beloved family. And, as Syuususuke's gesture of 'welcome home', he declared himself the chef - finally showcasing his cooking mantle - for that special evening...

"Yuuta , what do you like for dinner?" Syuusuke asked his energetic little brother.

Yuuta looked up to him with those big brown eyes, letting go of his 'hot-wheels' and 'tamiya's' in favor of thinking of an edible ingredient he wanted to try, before blurting his answer excitedly, "I want to eat worms, nii-chan!"

"Ok," Syuusuke affirmed, jot it down, and patted his brother's head, before turning to his sister, "how about you, Yumiko née-san?"

Yumiko thought of the impossible, then her caramel orbs glinted with obvious challenge, as she answered blissfully, "I want to try the taste of an elephant."

"Very well," Syuusuke scribbled it on his note, as a clear twitch on his very blue orbs accepted the unspoken challenge. Turning to the next order, he asked, "what would delight your taste, okaasan?"

Yoshiko momentarily closed her novel, and smiled her request to her gifted child, "blue lobster would be nice, dear."

"Good choice," Syuusuke beamed at her excellent selection, before finally turning to the man-of-the-hour, "and for you, otousan?"

"Fish," Jaime instantly answered, missing his wife's specially-cooked unacha from all the time he was away. But then, asking for just that would sound kind of lame compared to what the other family members craved, and would prove too easy for his genius son, so he teased of additional side-dishes, "with spiders and wrigglers, please."

"Alright!" Syuusuke exclaimed as soon as he listed them down, then clapped his hands for a short reminder. "Dinner will be served at exactly 7pm, and I'd expect you all to be present in the dining hall by then."

Syuusuke, then, went to the kitchen, unbothered by the secretive side-glances, snickers, and muffled laughters behind him. Cooking wares soon began playing an engaging melody behind the falsetto of steamers, ovens and stoves, as the symphony of stimulating fragrant swept the ingredients into a vienesse waltz. And after a few hours of meticulous orchestrating, a ring of finale resounded from the stainless triangle, hosting the family into the dinning room, where dinner will be served.

"Ok, Yuuta, here's your meal!" Syuusuke announced, as he placed the steaming plate before his adored brother, "Asparagus with Worm Tarragon Vinaigrette."

Surprised at the mouth watering dish before him, Yuuta, even with his dilated sparkling eyes and unconscious drool, still could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

"And for you, Yumiko-née," Syuusuke pushed the trolley to his sister's side, and offered her her chosen meal, "here is your Elephant Soup with Mirepoix, served with Italian Bread."

His née-chan's blushing face couldn't ever be painted, as the dish before her simply swept her off her seat with just it's presentation and fragrance, that, right then and there, she inwardly swore never to poke fun of Syuusuke's buttons again... unless it is utterly necessary under any circumstances. XD

"And this is for you, okaasan," Syuusuke served the lady of the house her request, "Drunken Shrimp and Blue Lobster Meat with Caviar, served with Milagrosa Rice and Apricot Sauce."

Yoshiko smiled approvingly, very pleased at her son's exceptional culinary skills, and stroked Syuusuke's back in maternal recognition.

"And lastly, your meal, otousan," Syuusuke strolled to served the head of the Fuji household, "I specially prepared this Soba Risotto Fugu, or what is commonly known as Pufferfish, as per your requested dish."

Jaime couldn't help but gulp in dread, with beads of sweats forming on his forehead, fully aware of how poisonous and deadly such variety of fish is. And this didn't escape the prodigious chef's sharpness.

"Oh, don't fret, otousan, I have earned my culinary license to prepare that dish," Syuusuke hurriedly assured his dad, and revealed his medallion as proof. Afterwhich, he returned to serve the side-dishes. "Also, please enjoy this Deep Fried Spider Legs with Lime Yogurt Dip and Sautéed Mopani Worms."

Jaime undoubtedly had his share of exotic food, but he still felt unsure of the exquisite meal prepared specially for him. With much hesitance and embarassment, the father asked, "Ahn... Can I just have an unacha rice topping, please? I've been missing my dear wife's cooking very much-"

But before Jaime could even finish his 'excuse', Syuusuke blocked pursuadingly. "Nonsense! Seldom in your entire existence can you eat such exotic dishes, so I implore you to simply enjoy this rare and fortunate experience," the Tensai reasoned, as he prodded everyone to dig-in. "Bon apetit!"

It has become an irrefutable fact that NO ONE CAN EVER RESIST Syuusuke's expectant and persuing sapphires, that no sooner every member was urged to taste the marvels before them. And should there have even been a minuscule speck of doubt and hesitance, after the first bite, they simply cannot stop devouring their scrumptious dishes! It was like heaven in every overlapping taste! ~_~

There seemed to be no end to all the possibilities and potential the Tensai could achieve, nor was there any doubt in his capabilities. Syuuske had always been a reliable and dependable child, and so his mother and sister never had qualms of leaving him to take care of his baby brother or even on his own. But no matter what the defenses are, Syuusuke has long accepted that he is still very human in every which way.

It was one of those rainy days when Yoshiko came rushing to his school, after being inform by the class adviser that Syuusuke wasn't looking too well, and found her Tensai bundled-up in the infirmary bed.

"Well, this proves that our Syuusuke is indeed a very smart person," Yumiko tried to make lite of the situation, though worry was evident in her beautiful features. "Because only stupid people don't get sick, ne?"

Yoshiko stroked her daughter's head comfortingly, then she turned to the nurse for her son's condition. However, the nurse seemed unsure on how to respond to her query. "Uhm... eto..."

After a few more seconds of awkwardness, a softly huffing and coughing Syuusuke, took it upon himself to answer. (a/n: imagine Fuji-sama saying this with stuffy-clogged nose XD) "I came in direct contact with surfaces contaminated with rhinoviruses, *cough-wheeze* which entered the cells of the lining of my nasopharynx, which in turn rapidly multiplied. *sniffling* Thusly, resulting to a viral infectious disease to the upper respiratory system called acute viral nasopharyngitis. *AHH-CHOOO!*

"What?!" the ladies, with their blood-gushing noses, panicked, as anxiousness rose in their system, causing the nurse to utterly scramble around the room clumsily. "Quickly! Call the ambulance! We need to get Syuusuke to the hospital, and pronto!"

"Saa..." Syuusuke sighed loudly amidst the craziness, effectively making the three elder occupants stop moving and focus on him. "I just can't believe such blissful ignorance... *cough* As if none of you have ever been inflicted with the common cold in the entire course of your existence. *sniffle*

With that explanation, the women resoundingly fell to the ground in comical relief! n And right after this incident, the infirmary medics, still with their bloody noses and head concussions, decidedly quit from the school and shamefully surrendered their medical licenses. F(

Being recognized as a genius meant that there were a whole lot more expectation and responsibilities he had to exceed compared to his normal peers, but that doesn't mean that he had no social life. Yes, being a genius has its advantages and perks... people are just drawn to Syuusuke, be it positively or otherwise. This is why he learned to draw a definite line that limits how close one could get to his heart.

Since young, Syuusuke didn't lack for companionship nor affection. The attention and attraction had long became a norm to his daily existence, considering his unparalleled beauty and grace and a kick-ass brain to boot, that even receiving a 'love letter' from the most popular girl in his whole school did not faze him the least.

"I'm not extremely good looking, but I have a good sense of humor. I'm not breathtakingly intelligent, but I'm relatively witty. I'm not insanely rich, but I'm fairly kind. I'm just a simple girl with a crazily elusive ambition of meeting your acquaintance. So, hi."

The romantically legible script from the lilac letter read. It was nicely written and simplistic humility was captured in every word, but the confession completely lacks the honest depth Syuusuke wanted... And such declarations just felt too fake for him to even consider. They just wanted him, yet none of them ever understood him... Furthermore, answering these desperate attempt of men and women alike to win him as their own, like some possession or property, was in all truthfulness annoyingly tiresome, yet he was expected to calmly respond to each and everyone of them. How plastic! This facade could as well be as thick as tupperwares! (

And so Syuusuke went to the girl early the following day, when students were yet to drone in (and more for the reason of saving the girl from accusing and prying eyes of gossipers), and handed her his prompt reply in a form of a satin blue note...

"To forestall further hopes of acquaintance, my unfathomable statement to the denial of you request. Petition denied."

The letter fell to the ground as lite as a feather, but her silent tears screamed louder than any clanging bells in Syuusuke's ears. He knew his answer hurt her, but believed it was for the best. He'd rather be with one mute individual or a sharp-tongued brute who sees the lonesome child in him, than accept some back-stabbing companion that uses you as a trophy. And for the rest of that day, the resonating sound of his footsteps walking away clopped like maces and mallets, pounding on his cold heart... It was better that way, he kept reminding himself.

They all thought that being a Tensai make life easy. Fools they were to believe that hypothesis! It was suffocatingly exhausting - all the ideals and expectation - they drown you breathless until you're down on your knees, struggling just to keep even a tiny speck of you sanity and true self aflame.

Syuusuke had never really stuck to one thing, because he easily tires of them... even tennis. It was Yuuta's sport, and he just started playing it to help his brother reach his full potential. It wasn't surprising that he was a far better player at it than the latter, that's why he strived so hard to suppress his ability just to par with Yuuta's progress. But their instructors weren't satisfied with his reasoning, they never were! They couldn't see that every time he did 'try', the cracks in his close relationship with his adored brother becomes more apparent and the damages escalate. They kept talking and blabbing on how he was wasting his talent, and how it was very unfortunate. It was already frustrating that these strangers are meddling with his life, but nothing could have ever devastated him more than when it was his enraged Yuuta who shouted that he "hate Syuusuke for taking his tennis", then stormed home on his own. And this is when Syuusuke finally blew his top off on those stupid meddlesome instructors...

"Don't joke with me!" Syuusuke hissed against the instructors' attempt to calm him down. "Aren't you all the progeny of my overload?! Fathomed how your castigating demand stands in need of a superfluous toil which is beyond my debilitated and circumscribed puissance, are you so ignoramously greedy to have never been satisfied even a pitiful bit?!"

None of all present in those courts have ever condisered the thought of bearing witness to such monstrous fury emanating from a man so young and heavenly gifted, that all of them were paralyzed with so much fear they had unconsciously held their breaths. The black flaming aura enveloping Syuusuke's form and his piercing glares had already cause nasal-bleeding and severe headaches for the tenacious, but the weak-hearted had tremblingly wet their shorts and keeled unconscious like strike-d bowling pins.

"I beg your pardon, sensei," he addressed the most irritating coach with a bedevilled smirk playing on his supple lips, "but magnanimous ruminate, if you were in my heartrending quandary, will you still be able to go on and tote all the encumbrances you are all unjustly dispensing me? You're worthless words of comfort can neither mend this shattered familial bond you so uncaringly destroyed, nor can it inspire my conscience to devote my existence to this sport. It is this sham of competence you so utterly pride yourselves with, that I will never allow myself to be under your tattered wings!"

The stinging words echoed mightily all over the stadium, and darted unforgivingly at all those accused. Syuusuke had never so utterly been angered than that exact instant in entire years of living, and was, for all that it's worth, allowing his devious sadism of intellect throw judgment on those insignificant people. He didn't even bat an eyelash as the pile of blood-drenched bodies pooled in waves around him. The sight was very satisfying! His vengeance reigned more gruesome than expected, and it is very satisfactory! ... but a part of remained unrelieved... confuse... And just like a crazed convict, Syuusuke ran like mad out of the tennis institute, and he kept running until he realized that his nibble feet had taken him to a soulless but serenely accommodating park.

He instantly detected a dome of solitary amidst the sanctuary, and Syuusuke hid inside that PVC globos, de-stressing his thoughts from negativity... If only that was easy. Why is it that people just see him as a honey-brown-haired child with eyes that might as well see through your very soul, and honest tongue that cuts deeper than any knife? If not that, then he's either a threat that needs to be caged, or an opportunity that needs to be chained. These thoughts rumbled inside his mind until Syuusuke forced them all out in vocal rendition of one of his favorite immortal poems...

_"Much madness is divinest sense_  
_To a discerning eye_  
_Much sense is starkest madness_  
_'Tis the majority_  
_In this, as all, prevail_  
_Assent - and you are sane_  
_Demur - you're straightway dangerous _  
_And handled with a chain"_

Syuusuke sighed on how true those words felt for one like him. He breathed deep to his stomach in gesture of calm meditation, when a presence intercepted his concentration...!

"Emily Dickinson." a low but leveled voice commented, more as a statement than an inquiry.

Syuususke was surprised at the sudden presence of a serious-looking tousle-haired boy, who unassumingly entered the same globos and sat beside him. Not quite registering why such 'intrusion' to his supposed 'private moment' didn't bother him, he just looked at the boy quizzically. "Eh?"

"That poem was by the estrange poet Emily Dickinson, right?" the boy answered, not bit affected by the look the Tensai was giving him. He retained a straightforward gaze, and though his russet orbs burn a thousand tales, his lips was sealed afterwards.

"Ah, yes," Syuusuke tried to laugh away his being caught unguarded, and attempted to change the topic of their conversation. "You understand English?"

"Hn." was all the answer the boy gave him... no elaborated explanation nor word-filled expanses, just a monosyllabic sound of confirmation.

The boy intrigued the effeminate genius in so many ways. He had this strength and firmness that thunders authority, and yet his silence asserts a comforting and reassuring ally. Syuusuke wanted to know more about his new-found friend, but didn't want to pry lest the latter finds him annoying... But then the sandy-haired boy sighed, making the Tensai fidget at knowing that the his companion had seen right through him. And then this boy looked at him once more, letting a flickering message be conveyed through his encompassing ember orbs, and began reciting another poem by the aforementioned poet...

_"I'm nobody._  
_Who are you?_  
_Are you a nobody, too?_  
_Then there's a pair of us - don't tell!_  
_They'd banish us, you know!"_

He knew the poem by heart, and just couldn't help but turn and gaze at his companion at the momentary pause between the engraving recital. Syuusuke knew the words are for him... How the other knew of his feelings didn't matter anymore, and he somehow felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He, then, understood the eloquence of that silence they share within that almost invisible instant, as well as he knew how his own frankness was leaving him all too vulnerable. His smile dropped a tad, and avert his gaze towards his small shoes, as the the boy's voice heralded the continuation of revelation...

_"How dreary it is to be somebody,_  
_How public like a frog!_  
_To tell your name the livelong day_  
_To an admiring bog!"_

And a Tensai that Syuusuke is, he understood right then how the boy was able to exude such humbly modesty within the parameters of vagueness. He let his back slump arest against the pvc walling, closed his eyes - letting the pressure of being born a genius flow away from his thoughts -, and allowed a genuine smile to grace his lips for the first time since he could last remember. Perhaps it would have been better to have kept his sharp discerning sapphire orbs closed and hid his genius from the world, that way the rest could just see and accept him for the young juvenile that he in he very fact is. He felt at peace with such though... Like he could just throw away everything, and for the first time ever just... truly be a child~

It was all thanks to this boy, that he finally understood that Tensai is just another title, and Syuusuke must never let dictate how he must be as a person. And all it took was a poem to make him realize that the greatest happiness and peace of mind a genius could feel, was to be a 'nobody'... To have a choice to be good - and oh he is very good! } -, or to be bad - but only as bad as he wanted to be =P... To be a free and choose his own path without anyone plastering expectations and stereotypes on him, and just be himself - a soul as free as the wind... He's sadistic tendencies have long been covered by his frankness with words, but perhaps it is time to let his true wits play. Besides, psychological games does seem more fun, ne? And, oh, Syuusuke is definite that the sight would be more priceless than all those accounted nose-bleed and fainting-spells before! }

Yes, this is truly feels more like himself: a sadistic, unpredictable, elusive, and mischievous Tensai~ ^_~*

"You know, in the all the years of my existence," Syuusuke recollected his thoughts, as he stole a glanced at his companion, "I have endeavored far and deep into my consciousness, but it is only within your silence that I found comfort."

"Ah." the boy nodded, not needing to look at the Tensai beside him to know that they understood each other deeper than mere words can state. "Truth is the thing most elusive to us, but silence speaks louder than any sound."

Syuusuke rested his head on the tousled-haired boy's shoulder, a gesture that meant he received the unspoken connection between them, and gave out his own thoughts. "As actions declares more honesty than any words conveyed."

Syuusuke had always thought that being born a Tensai is a very heavy burden to bear; furthermore, and it is inevitable that he would often be misunderstood or isolated from the rest of his peers. He had long known that, but still hoped for more. Then this very mature boy entered his life, the first one - it didn't matter anymore even if he's the only one (besides his own family, of course ) - who honestly tried and truly understands him... And Syuusuke began to believe that maybe being a Tensai is really not that bad. ^_~*

The wind embraced them both with silken warmth, and in that tranquility, they allowed the universal seiki to carry their thoughts, and vied silently conversed with feelings of acceptance and belongingness... No names, introductions, nor promises engraved, for they knew - though knowing how polarly different geniuses they are - they weren't alone anymore...

"I'm grateful to have found your company," the boy initiated in composed appreciation, as he gently slid his long fingers between the lithe Tensai's hand.

Should Syuususke have been surprised at the unforeseen intimacy, it came and vanished like a stealthy thief in the night, and respondingly intertwined his own slender fingers affectionately with his friend. "Thank you for staying here with me."

They basked at that little paradise side by side until darkness begun to loom, before silently slipping out and heading home together. No words played... just the company of a stranger who felt more familiar than their own selves... Two pairs of feet walks with only one beating heart. And when they finally reached the crossroad that threads to their respective household, each bid the other with a genuine smile and an acknowledging nod, and went their own ways...

... unknown to both how this fated meeting would interweave their lives together in the undecided but very bright and multi-colored future.

~never-ending believer~

"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0"0 "0"

a/n: My little musings...

To think that Fuji-sama had been "acting" out the role of a genius for more than a decade of existence before truly experiencing how to truly enjoy life as a child, yet Tezuka-sama kept asking "where is the real you, Fuji?"

So, after I wrote this project, I was like, "Buchou, who do you think made Fuji-sama decide to change from a devious little know-it-all into that celestially sexy and sadistically cunning vixen of a Tensai, ne?" F)

And now, I'm rolling on my bed, laughing so hard my stomach hurts! XD (I could just imagine, Fuji-sama's very amused smile, and Tezuka-sama's blushing scowl... Bwahahahahaha!)

Thanks for reaching this far with me, dear readers! Your insightful reviews and constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated. ~_~*


End file.
